People who collaborate on or in relation to various emails or documents often need to interact with one another through various communication mediums, including telephone or conference sessions, as well as instant messaging and the like. In many instances, the involved parties will find it desirable to have several of the interested parties involved in a multi-party interactive communication session. Unfortunately, it is often difficult and cumbersome to identify all interested parties and determine how best to communicate with them. Not only is it often difficult to find the various telephone numbers, addresses, and the like for the interested parties, there is no guarantee that the interested parties will be available without prior planning. Further, certain parties, if available, may only be available through specific communication channels. For example, an interested party who is traveling may only be available via mobile telephone.
Accordingly, there is a need for a way to facilitate communications with those parties associated with an information vehicle, such as an electronic document, email, or the like. There is a further need to determine the relative availability of the interested parties for establishing a communication or conference session. There is a need to provide these features in a user-friendly and efficient manner.